Nuts and Volts
by hipstergamer
Summary: Beetee Elliot has always been a shy, technology guy who won the forty-sixth Hunger Games. Him along with his mentor, Circuit, have been the only ones that lived with the title in District Three, until Wiress came around. Will her and Beetee become friends? Or even more than friends?
1. And a Victor is Born

**Chapter One: And a Victor Is Born...**

****District Three only had one chance to win. The female tribute, or Wiress, was our last hope to have another victor after a decade of going without. All of the careers where gone, she was only pitted against a District Twelve boy. It just dawned that we could have a victor this year. Sponsors have been few, it has been a wonder how she has gone this far. They have moved the two of them towards the Cornucopia, and they both were about to meet up; both hungry, only Wiress with a weapon. Once they meet in the middle and just stand there, probably devising a plan.

"Only one of us can go home," Wiress whispered, clutching the knife in her hand tighter.

"Of course I know that," the District Twelve boy replied, "and you have the weapon. Anyways, you have a family to return to. I have nobody else to love. I remember seeing your mother and father and baby brother when you got reaped and they panned onto their faces. They seem to love you, a lot. Please, just kill me now and the world will not lose another daughter." The boy's words were wise, and he was inviting her to kill him. Eventually she shakily was lifting the knife and ran over to the boy, digging the tip into his neck, cutting off his air supply.

Wiress had walked away from the boy, waiting for the canon to announce that he was dead. She laid down, in fetal position, singing a children's song about a mouse running up the clock. It seems to be the only thing that comforts her and keeps away the tears. Finally, there is the sound of the canon; the boy was officially dead.

Trumpets played, and Claudius Templesmith came over the intercom, "Ladies and gentlemen let me introduce your Victor, Wiress Avery of District Three!"

It seems like seconds, or maybe minutes before I register that she had won. Even my former Mentor and Wiress' current mentor Circuit seemed to be the same way. Once it seems that she has gotten on the hovercraft we both had cheered. People around us were congratulating us, patting us on the back. Wiress had only two sponsors, who seemed to be pleased that they made the right decision on the right tribute.

I peer up at the couple that sponsored her, "thank you so much."

"Beetee, it was no problem at all, we saw between that five score. We also thought she was a sweet girl, during the interviews," they smiled, peering up at the betting board as it turns into the picture of Wiress with the title Victor written in white at the bottom, "well we must get going, see you both tonight for dinner." They were gone, leaving Circuit and me alone on the couch.

"We should go meet them up on the roof, " Circuit whispered, pulling herself up and adjusting her skirt and sweater vest.

"Are we allowed to?" I ask her, not knowing that we were able to. I get up and get the wrinkles out of my pants and peer over at her.

"I did that for you. They did not tell me to get the heck away. We are fine, just make sure you do not make a fool of yourself," she replied, extending her hand out to me. I grab onto it and let her pull me towards the door. Before we could get any further, two peacekeepers stop us in our tracks and force us to head back to our floor in the training center.

In the elevator, we are just quiet, no conversation about what we are going to do next. When we are off onto our floor, Circuit takes a seat at our dining table, and picks up a book. I decide to head to my room.

"Well I guess I will head to my room, see you later Circuit," I give a small flick of a hand to say goodbye before heading into my room, slamming the door behind me and falling face first on the bed. I do not leave this place for the rest of the day, exhausted about what has happened.

Replays of this year's Hunger Games were even more gruesome than before. The Career Pack seemed to have every type of murder weapon out there to destroy the rest of their competitors. When a team of District Twelves and District Sixs take them out, it seems to be the turning point in the games. It eventually leaves the District Twelve Boy and Wiress. Once it replays that she had won, she seems to unmoved, squeezing on what looks like a stuff dog. It was her token, and it seems to always keep her calm.

In her final interviews, an issues arises with Wiress, it seems that she can not complete her sentences. Not many could understand her, so Caesar cuts the interview short, talking to Circuit and me about what we need to do about that. I just nod my head, pretending to listen to every word that he was saying. I just stare at Wiress, who is wearing a silver sparkle dress, hugging her district token, trying to speak to her stylist.

I just walk over to her, and kneel down next to her chair, "you okay, sweetheart?"

She shakes her head, I could see the tears that run down her eyes as she tries to formulate sentences, but can not do it. "I know you can do it, try harder," her stylist encourages her, his voice in different.

"They told me..." she just stares down at the dog, tears continue to run down her face.

Judging how she was reacting, I try to see what she is saying, "they told you that something may have happened to your brain."

Wiress springs up, eyes wide, she did not understand how I knew what she were saying. She seemed to be like a young child at the candy store, mesmerized by what I just said. "You..." she had a smile on her face.

"Understood. Yes, I understand that. Wiress, you are going to be okay, come on lets go, you too Jason," I help Wiress up, and pull myself up. Jason gets up and leads the three of us towards the car waiting to take us to the train station.

"See you soon, Wiress," Caesar shouted behind us, "I hope you feel better." She turns back and smiles before taking a seat in the black car. The rest of us follow behind, me and Circuit taking a seat next to her. She seems to be shy and does not talk to any of us, but plays with her stuffed dog like a child. I just watch her as she makes it walk around, and barks silently. Eventually Circuit watches her as well, along with Jason.

"How old is she?" Jason asks, turning to Circuit and me. He seems to be very annoyed with the fact that she was playing with a toy, "she is supposed to be more mature than this?"

"What is it to you? Many of the teenagers in Three have something that always makes them feel secure. If hers is the stuff dog, it is the stuffed dog," I stood up for Wiress, who seems to be unfazed by our conversation.

"It seems to calm her down, anyways. That is what our district tokens are usually about. It reminds also that we come from District Three, where everybody cares about you. Were the atmosphere is always peaceful and calm, where anybody is kind and makes sure that everybody is safe and sound," Circuit adds, pushing up her glasses, "really I admire that she still plays with it. I know our citizens will be proud that she still has an imagination in this hellish and cruel world."

Jason opens his mouth to speak, but eventually just mumbles to himself quietly. Circuit peers over at me and smiles, pointing over at Jason, saying, "He is just jealous that he does not have a stuff dog to play with."

"Yeah, he wishes he could be childlike again," I smile back.

"Finally, the train ride, I can not wait to get home to see my husband and children," Circuit whispers to me, "you want to help Ms. Avery and her family adjusting to her new home?"

"Yeah, sure, but how about her family does come with her. Like mine did?" I whisper, as we head towards the dining cart. Wiress was walking behind, before one of the Avoxes take her away and get her dressed in some more casual clothing.

"Well then, you two can keep each other company," Circuit nudged me, "maybe Mr. Elliot will also find a little girlfriend."

"Circuit, she is ten years younger than me. You do not think that I should find someone my own age?" I raise an eyebrow, taking a seat at the table and peer over at her.

"You are twenty-five, Beetee, I am pretty sure you two will get together. You know my feelings are always correct," Circuit smiles, hitting a button and arises a three-course meal.

I grab a plate of mash potatoes and a piece of white meat chicken, "you are always correct. We will see, Circuit. If you are right then I will marry her right on the spot, because if she loves me, I will eventually love her. "

She grabs the same thing, along with a little of coffee, "it will not be right away, dear. It will happen over time and you two will get married and have a son or daughter. Really do not let the age difference ever stop you in your tracks. Look at me and Icarus, we have been married for fifteen years, and we met when I was twenty five and him forty."

I roll my eyes and grab a spoon and start picking at my mashed potatoes; I take little bites, letting the spices in the potatoes run over my taste buds. The chicken is exactly the same way, along with being juicy and tender. Eventually Wiress joins us, dressed in a black sweater vest, white long sleeve top, and gray skirt. She also has a pair of black boots on, to keep her feet warm. She sits in the seat next to me and grabs so food and starts stuffing it in her mouth.

"Wiress, please do slow down sweetheart," Circuit peers up at her, "I know you are hungry, and well you do not want to get sick, do you?"

Wiress peers up at her, frowns for a second, and starts to eat slower. "Hey, at least when you get home, no more really bad Tessare food. You get to eat like this everyday," I mention to her, "Really, all it does is get better from here." I try to conceive a lie for her to feel better; she seems to be preoccupied lately. Wiress reaches for seconds and lays her stuff dog on top of the table, ignoring what I said before.

"Well are your parents and siblings are going to live with you?" I ask her.

She shakes her head, "my dad is an…"

"Inventor? So they already have a nice home? Leave you on your own?" I spring a group of questions on her, knowing that she would not be able to answer a single one of them completely.

"Yes. Yes. Yes, my dad really…" Wiress trails off, but this time finishes her sentence, "really like me."

I peer up at Circuit, who is laughing under her breath. She was always right, and never underestimate her ability to predict what is going to happen. "Now, I will let you two get to know each other once we get home to Victor's Village. Wiress, I will be honored if you come over the next night once we get home to my house. My husband and children will love to meet you," Circuit explains, "now if you excuse me I am going to grab my things, Beetee I will get yours as well. Remember you two, kind smiles, lets show the country how kind District Three actually is!" She is gone into the other cart before we know it. I could feel the train come to a slow stop and out the window I could see that little snow flurries were falling outside.

Wiress grabs her stuff dog, and pulls over a jacket, and heads towards the train entrance. I find my coat on the coat rack next to the door, and pull mine over my shoulders and button it. I push up my black, thick rimmed, glasses before following Wiress.

When the doors open, Circuit joins us, and we all watch as the cameras take pictures as we step off of the train. However, once the flashing is gone, behind the crowd of photographers are all of District Three's citizens gathered around. We all were smiling and they all start to cheer. The welcome party was just about to begin.

Later that day, Wiress had met the mayor, and was talking the owners of all the factories. Circuit and me went home for an hour to unpack and then rejoined Wiress. She was standing, quietly, playing with her toy dog near the baker's store when we meet back up with her. We both lead her to Justice Building, eating with the mayor and his family. They tried to have a conversation with her, but I had to finish all of her sentences.

During the evening everybody was in the square, under the blanket of the dark night. The snow had stopped falling, but accumulated around the edges of the cobble stone streets. Wiress and me were sitting at the park, in the grass, on top of a wooly blanket that I brought from my own home. The first firework had gone off, along with a string of more. This show was in Wiress' honor for becoming the fifty-fourth victor. Even one of the fireworks shot up with the number fifty-four.

Almost at the end, Wiress was looking over at me, stuff dog in her lap. She smiled and put her hand over mine and said, "thank you."

I smiled back, "you know, you did it yourself."


	2. Winter Time

**Chapter Two: Winter Time**

The snow was piling up in District Three, some covering the first floor of the tallest buildings. Even in the Victor's Village do we escape the snow. Wiress and me were trapped in my own home, forced to play bored games and sit by the fire drinking tea. She was supposed to get her home a week ago; however, due to all of the snow, the trains cannot get through to get District Three. I did not mind, Wiress has been good company for the last couple of days, she has kept me busy, and we both found common interests. Especially when she found my table, were I invent things as my talent. She has taken it up as hers as well.

Now the two of us were playing a game of chess. Her queen was so close to hitting my king, enough to take it out. It was the only chess piece of mine that I still had left. "Well I do not think you have won this game yet, Ms. Avery," I whisper, moving my king out of her reach.

She smiles, "Beetee, check mate…" Wiress knocks my king onto the floor, signaling the final part of the game. She does not gloat, or rub it in my face that she won. She just lays there and smiles back at me, warming the room through this chilly night.

"I need to remember to stop playing chess with you. You always win, smarty pants," I chuckle picking up my fallen pieces and putting them back into the box. She picks the rest of them up and puts them in the box along with the board; she lays it to the side and stares up at me.

"Why do you not have…" Wiress trails off, her eyes filled with passionate interest.

"A wife? I do not know, I just have yet to find someone that loves me as much I wish they would," I explain, pulling myself up and grab the game, and walk over to the closet and put it back under the cupboard.

"You are…" I turn back to find Wiress calculating what she wanted to think, writing it down on paper, "a very kind young man. I say you will find someone someday."

I smile at her, fighting back what seem to be tears, "Wiress you…thank you…"

She peers up at me, "your welcome."

"I will start a fire, how about you make some tea and get some blankets," I tell her, Wiress nods her head and heads into the kitchen. I head over to the fireplace, and throw some redwood logs into the pit. I set them of fire, and shut the safety gate before walking over to the couch. I pull off my shoes and throw them to the side, and pull my legs up on the black leather couch. I lean up against the armrest, stretching out the lower half of my body.

Wiress enters the living room with a tray of teacups and cookies. She lays them on the coffee table before trotting off for blankets. I grab onto a saucer and a warm cup of tea. I lay it on top of my lap, and lift the cup and place the rim to my lips. Tipping the cup, I let the warm spicy, warm liquid go down my throat and warm me up. I take a large gulp before sitting it back down on my lap.

"Beetee!" I hear a little scream behind me, making me jump and almost knock over my tea.

I turn around and notice that Wiress is behind me, she holds the blankets in her arms, "you scared me, dear. Come on and sit down, your tea is getting cold."

She smiles, running over to the other side of the couch, throwing the blankets on top of my bare feet. She picks one up and throws it over my legs. Wiress wraps herself into the blanket, covering her head, and sits at the other end. She does not touch her tea, but lays her head down on the back of the love seat, and stares at me.

"You do not want to touch your tea?" I ask her, laying my empty teacup back down on the table and grab a cookie.

Wiress shakes her head, "not my…"

"Not your cup of tea?" I chuckle, grabbing a cookie, "you like cookies?"

She grins, nodding her head quickly and snatching up the tray of cookies and hiding them under her cocoon of blankets. I see her secretly grab one and eat it silently. Trying to keep serious face, I lean over and try to grab one of the cookies. Wiress slaps my wrist, sending me back to my seat on the other side of the couch. "Ask nicely…" she whispered, stuffing another cookie in her mouth.

"May I have a cookie, please?" I give her the puppy dog eyes, and reach over for the cookies again. This time she is hands me five of them and lays the empty tray back down on the table. I peer over at her and smile as she leans back on the armrest and seems to be silently snoring. Did she fall asleep on me?

I throw the blanket off of my body and walk over to see her face, noticing that her eyes were closed. She could fall asleep fast, which I wish I could do. I just lean over and give her a kiss on the cheek, before pulling another blanket it over her. She shifts a little bit and turns to be on her back. One eye opens and a smile stretches over her face. "You…" Wiress opens her other eyes and giggles.

"I know I kissed you. What about it?" I raise my eyebrow.

"I am so happy!"

"Why?"

"Never mind…" I see Wiress' face turn ten shades of red before she gets off the couch, "you are not…"

I peer over at her and cover my mouth, "She was right all along. You like me?"

Wiress nods her head, "the past couple of days…."

I sit back down on the love seat and stare down at the floor. Wiress takes the seat next to me and throws her arm around my shoulders. Without a notice she leans over and gives me a peck on the cheek. "You?" she asks, face right next to mine.

"Yes, I like you too," I lean up and smile up at her, "well I am going to bed, see you in the morning."

"Night, Beetee," she smiles and lays back down on the loveseat and covers herself up. I flip off the lights in the living room and head up the wood stairs and into my bedroom. I lay back on the gray comforter and close my eyes.

_Well, Some nights, I wish that this all would end  
Cause I could use some friends for a change  
And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again  
Some nights, I always win, I always win..._

- SOME NIGHTS by FUN

I scatter some of my tools around Wiress' home. She lays a metal contraption that she was working on back at my home for the past two weeks. Her stylist barges through the front door with a black outfit. "Get dressed, now!" he shouts, handing Wiress the clothes and shooing her upstairs.

Jordan turns around and smiles, "the news in the Capitol is that you and Wiress like each other."

"Yeah so what," I shrug my shoulders, "we kissed a little bit and cuddled by the fire a few times in the last week. No big deal."

"No big deal!" he grabs onto my shoulders and shakes me, "you are two Victors, you two are going to fall in love and get married. I want you two to have children, in the Capitol they already are betting on the chances that you two are going to get married!"

"Okay, Jordan, we do like each other. It has not progressed much into love at all. Second of all of this, the Capitol is betting on if we get married or not? Do you all have lives, at all?" I explain, picking up one of his hands and taking them off my shoulder.

"We live for this, Beetee. Oh gosh, I love that you two actually did get together. I mean, look how perfect you two look with each other. Watch it, next you two will announce that you are happily dating. Oh the Capitol will eat that stuff up!" the stylist smiled, clapping his hands and leading me over to the love seat and sitting me down.

"I will get Wiress and you two look like you are in love! I mean, you two do like each other," Jordan skipped away. I release I sigh of relaxation and wait for Wiress. The camera crew was setting up camera where Wiress and me would be sitting together. The two men place the cameras and adjust the lighting around me. They cruse under their breath and grumble holding their cameras and they aim them at me.

"Hurry, we only have ten minutes to do this interview. Remember, we are off schedule," the escort, a man named Yorkie, he pushes Wiress downstairs and sits her on the couch, "you two look lovely together."

"On air, in three, two one…" the cameramen point to us, and a reporter randomly appears behind us. She is dressed in all white, and her brown hair down. She gives a short intro before slamming the microphone into Wiress' face asking her what she was working on. She explained half of it and I did the rest. Eventually the easy part of interview was over. They eventually move onto the rumors about Wiress' and my relationship.

"So, Beetee do you have a little girlfriend here?" the reporter asks, nudging my shoulder with her hand.

"We are just-" she cuts me off before I could say anymore and cuts the report to a short break.

She lifts my arm and puts it around Wiress' shoulder, "you two are in love, the Capitol will eat this up. Remember, in love."

The break was over and we return to our question. "Okay, what were you saying, Beetee?" she asks, putting the microphone off to my side, smiling into the camera.

I turn to Wiress and smile, "yes, I do."

Wiress blushes and throws her arms around my torso, surprising the news crew and me. "I love…" she whispers, hiding her face behind my coat.

Before I could say anymore, the reporter ends the interview, "Oh, look everybody, the lovers of District Three! Keep in tune when we cover the Victory Tour, and these two. " The camera's little red lights turn off and they start to tear down the equipment around us. "Great job, you two, seriously priceless, now go ahead and head off for the train, love birds," the woman pats us on the back and starts to bark orders to the rest of her crew.

I pull myself up, Wiress follows the same, and looks up at my face, "can I explain…?"

"When we are on the train," I grab onto her hand and escort her into the chilly winter air.

_We were both young when I first saw you._

_-Love Story by Taylor Swift_

Circuit joins us at the train station, carrying three small bags that she packed at last minute. She notices Wiress and me, hand to hand, walking up on the platform, "oh my gosh, your relationship blossomed since the last time I saw you, three weeks ago."

"I think the Capitol made it progress faster than I wished," I rolled my eyes, stepping on the train with my close friend. She seems to be mystified by the train again, looking around at the chandeliers and flamboyant carpeting and wallpaper.

"I am still happy that you two are together, Beetee. You know that I want the best for the two of you. Please, do continue like this," Circuit smiles, "now if you excuse me, I am going to my room. I know it is noon, but my kids kept me up all night last night." She bows her head and trots away to the bedroom cart. I pull Wiress in the same direction and pull her into the first room we see that is empty on the compartment.

"Now, explain," I whisper, pulling off my jacket and sitting down on the bed.

She looks down at the floor and starts to explain, "you know when you were a teacher…"

"When I was a teacher aid? Yes, I do remember, but what does that have to do with it?"

"You were the one for my teacher, when I was twelve," she continues, "and I had a…."

"Crush on me ever since. Oh, now I see why you threw yourself at me," I give her an inviting smile and tap the section of bed next to me, "come on…you must be tired."

Wiress smiles and joins me on the bed and lays down on the other side. I lay down as well and stare at her. She ignores her clothes and lays her head on my shoulder, "thank you for…"

"Understanding? No problem," I whisper in her ear.

**A/N;; Anyways, thank you all for reading and reviewing. I am sorry if their relationship feels rushed, but I really do not know what they do in Panem except kiss and praise their love. :D Anyways, love you all. Next chapter as soon as possible. **


	3. Victory Tour

Chapter 3: Victory Tour

In District Twelve, things seemed not to fit in place. Wiress had tried to give a short speech to their citizens after getting her plaque. However, every time that she tried to get a full sentence out it always got cut off. At the dinner party, it was not much better, adding the drunken victor Haymitch Abernathy. I tried to keep her away from him as much as possible. He seems not care, just going to the small bar that the mayor set up alcoholic beverages from the Capitol. I never go and get one, no matter how much I wanted to have one, but I just sit by Wiress and watch with her stuffed dog, playing with it.

The rest of the districts up to five seemed to go by fast and like a blur. The only thing that came good out of them was the chance to see some of my friends. Including Alli, who won the games last year and is in a wheelchair. Her and me have been friends since her Victory Tour. There were a couple of others; however, the conversations we had were very short and always cut off by somebody else. In Five, I met up with friend Elizabeth, who has been a victor as long as Circuit has, who is a doctor. She was my mother figure since I have won, and she treats me with the best kind of respect.

We head into the Career districts. None of them wave their fist at Wiress in search for her blood. They seem to be calm, probably knowing that she never killed any of their tributes. She barely killed anybody, but the District Twelve boy. However, it is a relief to leave those horrible districts and head to the Capitol.

We step off the train into an empty train center. It felt so unusual not having cameras around trying to get the best picture they possibly can. Wiress has been in dress up compartment with her stylist and prep team all day. Leaving me not able to do much, but work on my new music player that I am trying to make smaller than the last one I had made. It seems to be difficult, but I continue to try anyways.

Wiress was dressed a shiny, silvery fabric that glows in the sunlight. Her hair was pulled into a bun and she had a black jacket covering her arms. I stand next to her, and pull my arm around her shoulder. "You look very pretty," I compliment her, giving her a large smile.

She smiles back, "thank you."

A car pulls up parallel to our train, the driver door opens; an avox steps out and opens the door for the three of us. We step off the platform and head into the back of the car. Wiress just sits there quietly, playing with her stuff dog like she did months ago when she became a victor. The whole ride to the President's Mansion, I just watch her in amusement. She eventually peers up at me, and gives me a grin and scoots closer to me.

"You two, save it for the party. We are here anyways, now remember escort her in Beetee," Circuit points at me, opens the door and jumps out. I follow shortly behind and Wiress behind me. I quickly grab onto her arm and intertwine our fingers. The cameras were out, greeting us to the mansion. The little flashes flicker through the mid afternoon sky, reflecting off the silvery doors that lead up to the building. Once inside, an avox takes our coats leaving us two towards a flight of spiraling stairs that take us to the ballroom.

A woman notices us once we reach the edge of the stairs. She is dressed in a peacekeeper uniform, one that a head peacekeeper would wear. The only difference is, she had a badge on that signified that she was Snow's main peacekeeper, the one that controlled the whole entire force. She brushed part of the hair out of her helmet to the side and explains to us, "one second please, I have to give you security clearance from Snow." She leans over and hits a red button and a light goes off next to us. The woman taps the side of her helmet and whispers some words into her microphone.

"You may go in," the peacekeeper mumbled, clicking the button once again turning the system off. Wiress and me continue to hold hands as we make our way down the stairs. You could smell the Capitol food, rich in taste, delicious in smell. There is the faint sound of ballroom music, but as we head closer to the floor there is a roar of cheers. The room transforms into a silvery oasis, filled with people in black tie formal. Wiress' squeezes my hand tighter, and then we take our last step.

People almost trample me, surrounding Wiress with a pool of fans. The spring questions on her, she does not answer them completely as she tries to reach for my hand again. I grab on and pull myself through a group of five guys and next to Wiress' side. "Ladies and gentlemen, please, please respect that Wiress does not want to be bombarded with questions at any moment during this party. Pictures are acceptable, small chat must be done when I am around. Men may dance with her as long as she is not traded partner to partner. It may confuse her even more then she already is. Please follow these guidelines and all will go smoothly," I lay down the rules to the crowd of people, "now, please let us through to the food tables. Unfortunately we did not get any lunch."

The wave of people seems to disperse to the sides, letting us through to the food tables. Circuit and Jordan are awaiting us there, both dressed in formal clothing, unusual from what they have worn for the past couple of weeks. "Great job, Beetee," Circuit walks next to me when we both accumulate food onto our plates, following Wiress who seems not get much as the rest of us do. We all sit at a round table, Wiress and me right next to each other, closer than usual.

Wiress only picks at her food and look up from it and peers over at the dance floor and whispers to us, "I do not want to dance with those older men that smell funny." We all start to laugh under our breath.

"I can stop that, want to dance Wiress?" I ask, getting out of my seat and reaching my hand out to her. She looks at it for a second, then grabs on and gets out of the chair.

When we are heading towards the dance floor, her stylist shouts at us, "Beetee, please leave me a dance as well!"

The two us head towards the crowded dance floor. A song that I would never except to come on does, a love song that I know that they play in District Three for weddings comes over the speakers. The crowd disperses from the wooden center of the floor. I adjust my hands on Wiress to dance with her properly. She does the same and leans her head on my chest. We both dance with each other, and I notice Wiress looking around at all the people paying attention to us. "I do not…" she whispers, closing her eyes.

"I know, they are staring at us. I really do hate this myself," I whisper to her, "but lets give them something that they will never forget." She peers up at me and gives me a smile, I take her face into my hand and lean down and kiss her on the lips. At first we both seem to be shocked about what was happening. Seconds later my eyes close and I feel Wiress put her arms around my neck and pull me closer to her. I could hear the crowd's excitement, all of them clapping and cheering for what seems to be the fans of our romance. We break apart and look around; everybody was at the tables and still cheering. I peer over my shoulder at Circuit and Jason who both are clapping. Jason whistles at the two of us. I notice the cameras around us; more likely had gotten a picture of Wiress and me kissing. It was probably was something worth money in the Capitol.

Wiress buries her head into my chest in embarrassment, wrinkling my suit and mutters something that I could not hear. I just grab onto her and smile, holding onto her back and not letting the cameras get to her. "It is okay," I whisper to her and kiss the top of her head.

She looks up at me, and sighs, "I know…."

"Do not worry, Wiress. Now I am going to let Jordan dance with you, okay dear? We will talk later," I explain to her, Jason popping up behind dressed in outrageous tuxedo.

Wiress nods her head and steps on her toes, giving me a kiss on the cheek before I walk away to the table that Circuit was sitting at. "You did well," Circuit pats me on the back.

"That means a lot coming from you," I sigh in relief and lean my elbows on the table and watch Wiress from there the whole night.

"_We are not, we are not shining stars."_

_Carry On by Fun_

I step onto the train, slightly tipsy from the party. I could not stand Wiress getting all the attention from the males at the party, so I tried to get out of the reality as soon as possible. She enters the train right after I do, she holds onto a bag tightly; something that Jason probably gave her. Wiress runs up to me and throws her arms around my neck and kisses me. I kiss her and pull apart, "was that kiss not good enough for you."

She smiles and tries to complete her sentence, "I just wanted…."

"I know you wanted more. Okay," some of my words slur, and this scares Wiress.

"You are…."

"Wiress, I think that he got a little drunk tonight. He hated seeing you with all those men," Circuit came in right on time, the doors close behind her, "I think he is going to need sleep and some medication."

Wiress peers up at me and whispers, "come on… I will watch…."

"You will watch me?" I hold onto my head, having a really bad headache. She nods her head and grabs onto my hand and leads me into the bedroom compartment on the train. She opens one of the doors and walks me in and lays me on the bed.

"Mr. Elliot, you are in…" she stares up at the clock and throws her bag off to the side.

"I know I am in good hands," I whisper holding out my arms to let her lay down with me. She climbs into bed with me and lays her head on my chest. I wrap my arms around her and lean my head on top of hers.

"I think I am…." Wiress whispers and loses track for a second, but snaps out and finishes her sentence, "falling in love with you. Thank you for taking care…"

"Wiress I was your mentor, I have to take care for you no matter what. Anyways, I feel very obligated lately, and you know what you have been taking care of yourself. Just remember that I always will be there for you," I whisper to her, drowsing off.

"Just remember, I will do the same..." Wiress puts her hand on my chest and starts to do the same. Eventually, we fall asleep with each other and for the first time in years I felt someone was there for me. This love thing was going to last.


	4. The Reaping this title

CHAPTER FOUR: THE CHILD THAT COULD NOT…

There was a world out there, one that contradicts the one that I know today. Rereading the history books that I read once as a student I found things that I missed. The one that our ancestors had, there been no hunger games, no kids being killed off for entertainment. They were free to do what they want as long as it fell into the laws and guidelines of the country. I read about how those who founded the country did not want it to end up the way it has. They wanted, as much as us, to have freedom for everybody. Only if I could talk to one of them, have a conversation to change this cruel world. Today another two of our children were going to be reaped, and I did not want to see that happen.

I shut the book and lay it on the bedside table and lay my head back on the pillow. I try to close my eyes and fall asleep; I could not do it last night. Wiress did not want to me to, scared about her friends or family being reaped. I did reassure her finally the probability was slim. There are hundreds of kids in three, and they are less and less among the children. Eventually she did go to sleep, but I could not myself. Then I doze off, finally some rest.

"Beetee!" I feel something shaking me and voice calling for me. I feel like it is a dream, but eventually when I am hit in the face by an unknown object I wake up. Wiress was waiting there above me, waving a magazine in her hand. "Guess what I have…" she playfully asks, sitting on the bed next to me.

"I do not know, a chicken," I make up a stupid answer for a laugh and pull myself up and peer over her shoulder to see the paper to notice that it is the latest addition of Capitol Couture. The image of us kissing was on the front. The story was titled, _These Two:_ _The Lovers of District Three. Audience Confirms That They Should Be Called Nuts and Volts. _

"I am so…" Wiress whispered pointing to the name Nuts and Volts, "confused."

"I do not know to take that as a compliment or an offense," I lean over and move a piece of her hair out of her face and kiss her on the cheek.

"Stop," Wiress' face goes red, "no more…"

"What, no more kisses for me?" I pout, "but you know that I love you dear."

"It is just the…" she whispers and heads into the closet, "get dressed…"

I get off the bed and look down at the clothes. I was already dressed, clean black polo, and khakis. I did not know what she meant by that, but when she is out of the closet she is fully dressed in a dress and tights. She looks up at me and smiles, "oh sorry, I thought you were still in your pajamas."

"You seem to be happy for a reaping day," I explain to her, "are you still worried."

"Faking it…" she replies, putting on her heels, "how about…?"

"I am terrified for it. This is the first year my brother qualifies to be in the reaping. I just do not let it get to me until the names are drawn. Worst thing about being a mentor, watching your tributes die," I explain to her, leaning down and grabbing my shoes from under the bed. I pull them over quickly and wait for her to be done.

She grabs onto my hand when she is, and starts speaking her mind, "I hate that I have to…"

"Do this, I know everybody does," I roll my eyes and lead her downstairs to the living room. Our bags were waiting down there and two avoxes were taking them out of the room to be boarded onto the train. One of them peers up at Wiress and me, but looks down quickly before scampering off with the last bag. He had a familiar face, but I could not put a name on it.

"I wonder…" Wiress shrugs her shoulders and starts to drag me towards the door.

"It looks like someone I know…" I explain to her, "but never mind…."

We are outside, the air was ice cold, and the snowflakes fell in little clusters towards the ground. In Panem, the rest of the country would be having much better weather than we are having. We are the oddballs in the group, who get the freezing weather three-fourths of the year. That is why I am always wearing my jacket, so I can stay warm even in my house that has a heater.

"_And the one poor child that saved this world. And there is ten million more that possibly could. Only if we stop and said a prayer for them."_

_Better Days by The Goo Goo Dolls_

The reaping. This was the worst moments of the year. The children were like pigs going to the slaughterhouse, two of them had a chance to die and never see their family again. Unless we get fighters, two children that we know that will try their best to stay alive and return home. That was an odd that happens once in a blue moon. The Capitol escort is new this year, a man with sleek red hair, a square jaw line, and a smile as sinister as a snake. He did not introduce himself to us; his inflated ego could not let that happen. All he does is talk to the mayor, who also happens to be my sister. She seems to be displeased, messing with her black hair and sometimes her glasses.

"Sorry, Roxi, but I have a boyfriend," she explains to him, "Try going for a Capitol woman back home, not this district girl." I have a grin that covers my face; she was smart enough to reject that loser. She was my older sister, but the thing is that I protect her like she was my younger sister. My sister Alexandra is the only one that I have left. She walks over, almost stumbling in the heels that someone put her in, and takes a seat next to us.

"You are going to hate him," Alexandra whispers to me, staring at him, "he has as big an ego as the highest building in Panem."

"Thanks for the tip," I whisper to her, "by the way, you did great."

She smiles and peers at her watch, "well I need to start this thing."

"Good luck," I whisper as she gets up, "I know you can do this."

Oxy steps onto the stage, and adjusts the microphone to her height. "Hello my wonderful citizens of District Three," she addresses the crowd, "it is time for another reaping. I promise you that whoever gets picked, who ever you two are. We are will be waiting for you to come back. Like our founder said years ago, 'here in District Three, we do not give up. Hope between our people is strong, and as many know hope in abundance, will bring even the strongest of impossible things to reality.'"

"Now I am going to read the Treaty of Treason," Alexandra explains, and starts reading through the long and tiring speech that we hear every year. I tune it out and let my mind settle over my sister's words. What our founder, the one that founded this district, had said. Hope between the citizens of our district is strong, and that is the reason that we do not give up, and that is the reason why we have things become reality. Look at all the technology that we have created, look at all the amazing things that we have done. She was right; hope is all that it took.

"Let me introduce our new escort, Roxi," she pretends to clap, and returns to her seat.

Roxi goes through his boring introduction that my brain refuses to listen to, Wiress grips onto my hand tighter as he says that he is going to draw the names. He walks over to the girl's bowl; he grabs a slip of paper from it and straightens it out, and reads it, "Oxygen Allison." Wiress grips my hand even tighter; this was the tribute that she was going to mentor.

He walks over to the boy's bowl, and grabs a slip of paper, he does the same and announces it into the microphone, "Chen Aragon." The two of them meet up on the stage, shake hands, and are whisked away into the Justice Building.

"This is the time that we go Wiress," I whisper into her ear, gently getting out of the chair, "it is all over now, you have no need to worry anymore."

She loosens her grip on my hand and does the same; the two of us are taken to a car that would take us to the train. We both step in and Wiress whispers something that I thought I would never hear, "I am not afraid…."

"That is a surprise, " I explain to her, "most of us are frightened for this…"

"Does it get…" she cuts off her sentence and looks up to me.

"It does get easier. As the years progress, you find that you need to have faith in yourself and in the world. You can always look up to me if you get scared or if you need help. I am not just your mentor anymore, but your…boyfriend…" I whisper to her, sliding a piece of black hair out of her face.

She looks down at her lap, but her eyes face towards me, but she sighs a quick thank you. Then the rest of the ride is quiet.

"_We dream to give ourselves hope. To stop dreaming - well, that's like saying you can never change your fate." _

_Amy Tan, The Hundred Secret Senses_

"It does not get better from here, does it?" Wiress whispers in my ear as we lay in our bed.

"Only if you dream, only if you do not bring down. There is just one thing that I have to say to you," I whisper to the ceiling, "do not be afraid."

"Why…?" Wiress asks me, pulling up so I can see her face.

"Snow controls you now. He controls over us like it is the Capitol's fault that we are still alive. He may do things to you, or to the both of us, that we may not like. We may not enjoy what he does, but just remember that he is the leader of this country. We are the citizens that live here, that have no control over this thing," I explain to her, "even if one day, if we have a child, a precious little girl or boy, he still controls over us. The worst thing about it, he can use him or her to get to us, to make us cringe or to kill us on the inside. The thing is that it easily takes one button to have us secretly killed off or even our family. I know the story that Haymitch told me, that all his family and girlfriend being killed because of the stunt he did to be secretly rebellious. Truthfully he did it so he could return home to the people that he loved. I would have done it if I were in his position. …"

"The one with the force field," she falls back, "but Beetee…"

I turn my attention to her, her bright green eyes staring right back at me, "yes, Wiress? What do you have say."

"I will not…." Wiress cuts off, looking over at the wall behind me, "be afraid of Snow. Thank you."

"That is what a mentor is for," I whisper, I take off my glasses and lay them on the bedside table, "good night dear." I lean over and kiss her forehead before drifting off.


	5. Death

CHAPTER FIVE: Death In a Family…

The room was stuffy. It was packed with inconsiderate idiots that dressed in drag and pulled their families to go here so they can bet. The betting boards were lit up with the careers, since they were the only ones left. District Three's tributes died in the initial blood bath and we had to send their emaciated bodies back to the district. No chance their families to see them breathing again, no way they could return to this earth safe and sound. One of my dear friends, a girl from District Five named Elizabeth that had won a year before me, still had tributes in the arena. I wanted to help her, since she has been the only victor in five. This boy had a high chance of winning this year, especially with the careers at the brink of death with disease.

I felt on edge, Wiress was not here with me and was with a meeting with one of Snow's messengers that I did not know. He would not allow me to go with, so it seems to make me upset, because I wanted to be with Wiress at all times. I never know what is going to happen to her, or what she would be able to say. Both scare me to death just thinking about every outcome.

"Beetee, she is fine, just trust me," someone says behind me, laying his or her hand on my shoulder. I turn my head to see who it is, a female with a narrow jaw line, long and curly dark brown hair, and glasses two sizes big for her face. She gives me a motherly smile and stares down at me.

"Elizabeth, please let me stress out in peace," I whisper to her, my hands covering all the emotion on my face.

"Dear, just do not do that to yourself. Now come on, tell me what is bugging you," Elizabeth had a nurturing tone. She walks around the other side of the love seat and takes a seat next to me and lays her hand on top of mine, "come on, you know that you can tell me anything."

Eliza was right, she has always been my mother throughout my time being a victor. If I were to open up to anybody it would be her, "I am just worried that she is going to be hurt, killed, or tortured to death. There is one thing that I will not to admit to anybody, is that I do not want to lose her."

"I know your relationship is not a fake. Darn the Capitol and its rumors, do not listen to them. I know you do not want to lose her, and the funny thing is love does that to you. I tell you, when I was your age, I met a man and eventually we got married and had children. I loved this man more than life itself, but the thing is, he did not feel the same. Now I am alone, without my two sons, always wondering what they are doing with their lives," Elizabeth explains, "I am happy your love is mutual, and I am determined to keep it that way. I do not want what happened to me to happen to you dear."

"Love is a complicated thing is it?" I ask, peering up at her, letting her see some of the tears that I have shed within the past hour.

"It is, and you know what, once you learn the rules and obstacles of it you will find it to be easier and easier," Elizabeth says, then there is the sound of trumpets. We both peer up at the betting bored to see who had won. Her tribute had won; the young man's face covers all of the walls. There is a little crown by his name, suggesting that he is the victor of this year's games.

"Congratulations," I whisper to Elizabeth, whom I notice is cheering in joy. I am happy to finally see her like this.

"Thank you for helping me Beetee!" she shouted, grabbing and dropping them, "now if you excuse me I have to get going. You are a life savor, dear. Do not worry about Wiress, and I will call you later."

"It was no problem!" I shout back before she is gone. I look around the room, observing those that surround me. Men and women cheering for having the right bet, it was much more than Wiress had a year ago. The other mentors, they all seem to stare up at the board in amusement. We knew we would be seeing this young man next year, and he would be among all of us who have suffered through the games.

"_A thing is not necessarily true because a man dies for it."  
― Oscar Wilde_

"Beetee!" I could hear Wiress crying for me down the hall.

"Coming Wiress!" I shout, running out of the room to find her, tears running down her face. She had the stuff dog at hand, clutching onto it as hard as she could. My worst fear was being realized, "what did they do to you!"

She shakes her head, but she is too distressed for words. Eventually she chokes out a complete sentence, "your-r sister is dead!"

It seems like every word she says is hissing at me with the foul language of death. I feel myself become emotional again, tears running down my face. This time I let my emotions show, to tell Wiress how I feel. I feel her throw her embrace me. Her voice screams at me as she tells me that it will all get better. "She was the only one…" I start crying into her shoulder, "the only one left in my family. Everyone is dead, everyone!"

"I am…" she cuts off mid sentence and peers of at the clock, "we have to…" I lift my head from her shoulder and nod my head; it was time that we had to leave this hell. I had my bag, a small amount of things that I bring with me every year to remind me that I still live in a wonderful district, that has yet to be plagued by what the Capitol does to it. We head onto the elevator; luckily nobody else is on, probably doing the last minute packing. I just needed Elizabeth right here and now, so I could tell her everything. The elevator ride was silent; and so was the car ride. I did not talk to Wiress, who holds my hand and plays with her stuffed dog like a child.

We finally bored the train, a dark reminder that what I have to return to when I get home. I do not talk to the others, but head into my room and sit on the bed. I do not think to remove my shoes; they were an unnecessary thought on my mind. I just think over and over, what news I got today. Who killed my sister? What were the motives behind it? Was it the Capitol? Whoever did it know that they were destroying the last strand of a family?

Anger finally burst through my veins as the thought of the Capitol more likely did this to my sister. I am surprised District Three is not rebelling against the hell of a leading city! The only mayor that we had, the only one who cared for our people, the one who probably could have brought change is gone! I pick up a pillow and throw it to the ground as hard as I could. How could they do this to us! She was the only one that brought hope to us that we can continue to have the values that our founders meant for us to have. The Capitol had no respect for them, the main reason why they were taken from us so early.

My hand grabs onto the pillow next to me, I cover my face with the white fabric and the feathers. I finally let it out, screaming as loud as I can into it so nobody else could hear. It seems like a burden is lifted off my shoulders, that I am finally free again.

I do not hear the doors open, but Wiress is next to me seconds later. She stares at me with a blank stare of confusion. She holds a plate of food that she brought for me to eat since I missed dinner. "You…?" she asks, her head cocked sideways.

"Yeah, I am fine," I whisper to her staring at her pale face. I move a strand out of hair out of her face and place my hand on her cheek. Leaning over, I kiss her on the lips.

"_Each person deserves a day away in which no problems are confronted, no solutions searched for."__  
__―__Maya Angelou_

There was a pain in my stomach, watching them shovel dirt over my sister's casket. However, there is a reassurance that comforts it, as I know she is going to be in a better place. Not many were here for her funeral, just her boyfriend that loved her dearly. He had thrown a ring, the one he was going to propose to her the day that she had died. I never knew the whole story, but I feel like I should not ask. The couple of people here on the last thing of dirt being placed onto her final resting place put three fingers of their left hand up to their lips and point them at the newly placed grave. Wiress and me do the same, showing my sister all the respect that she deserves.

Once the group dissipates, my sister's true love comes over to me, "I want to quickly explain to you want happened. If you do not mind."

"I wanted to know, Mercury," I say to him, gripping Wiress' hand tighter as we start to walk away from the grave along with Mercury.

"Beetee, it was the morning after you left. I just woke up next to Alexandra, like usually we get out of bed and get ready for the day. She gets done before me and decides to start breakfast right then and there. Of course heads downstairs before I could say anything else. Moments later I hear screaming and I rush downstairs to find out if she was all right. A group of peacekeepers were down there, guns aimed at the dead body of your sister. They aimed the guns at me for a second, but all got a call from their leader to not shoot me," he explains to me, "their leader told me that she was going to start a rebellion before slamming the door. I could not believe that they thought the mayor was going to insight some stupid rebellion. You know what I think that the Capitol is scared that we may be able to take over them."

I hear that he is done, "yeah, but thank you for giving me the story. I am sorry that you lost her on the day you wanted to get engaged to her."

We were about to go our separate ways; he looks both ways to see for cars, "sometimes I wish that they shot me as well. Well goodbye you two, hope to see you."

"Goodbye, Mercury," I reply, and then he crosses the street and heads on the other side, walking the opposite direction that we were.

"That was…" Wiress starts as we start to make our way towards Victor's Village.

"Depressing, I am sorry that I dragged you to it, Wiress," I apologize to her.

"It is fine…" Wiress lets it run over her shoulder, her other hand runs through her dark hair, checking for hairs that may have fallen out of her ponytail. She finally leans her head on my shoulder. I finally remember the one thing that I have to live for, the one thing that I know that is going to make my life much better; the only person that is still in my life that I will die for. She was the only true love in my life. Wiress.


	6. Years Later and Still Happy

"_All the adversity I've had in my life, all my troubles and obstacles, have strengthened me... You may not realize it when it happens, but a kick in the teeth may be the best thing in the world for you."__  
__―__Walt Disney Company_

It seems like my world is crashing down around me. My walls were crumbling, the ground was shaking, my knees were buckling. Everything seems to be a black hole, sucking every bit of happiness from my body and spitting it out on the ground. Every event so far, everything that has happened recently has been a horrible reminder that everything is not going to be okay. It has been years since my sister had died, and I still am depressed that my only family member had died such a sudden and cruel death. It has been eating at me, making everything seem horrible in presence.

Wiress was bed ridden in the hospital for days. She had such a high fever that came out of nowhere. The doctors have tried everything to get rid of it, but her sickness got worst as the days progressed. I tried to be by her side as much as I could, be there to hold her hand as she was being poked around like a science test dummy. Everyday I wish that I could pull her out of the bed and take her home. I hate seeing her like this, in pain every single moment of the day. There seems to be no light at the end of this tunnel.

Today I go back into the hospital like usual. It has been raining nonstop for the past couple of days. The streets were drenched with water; some flooded to be nothing like a street but a river. My umbrella has been my only friend for the past couple of days. It was always there for me, unlike all of those who abandoned me. It also has been my partner in seeing Wiress everyday.

The hospital was not fancy. There were many people of variety of ages coming in for different types of issues that mostly dealt with technology. This was so eerie, having parents crying for their child, having spouses obsessing over their beloved mate. I hated being in the waiting room, so the doctor told me the hours that I could visit, and I only visit then. Walking through the halls of the hospital was no piece of cake at all. Seeing into some of the rooms, it was horror in the very least.

I walk to a room marked with a _7_, the one that Wiress has been in for the last couple of days. When I step in, everything seems to be so different from what it has been for the last couple of days. Wiress was propped up on a pillow, drinking what looks like some apple juice, staring out of the window. She smiles at me when she hears me come in.

"Beetee!" she whispers in joy, I run up to her and hug her. When I do, I notice that there are no Ivs plugged into her wrist.

"You feeling better, love?" I ask her, kissing her forehead and taking a seat in the chair next to her.

Wiress nods and looks up at me, "there is…"

"There is something that you need to tell me?" I ask her, messing with a piece of her jet black hair.

"Maybe he will explain…"

"Who is he?" I ask her, because there are so many males out here.

"Dr. Achen," she replies, returning to watching the rain hit her window, then she snaps out of it, "he is…"

Wiress becomes distracting as the door opens again. I peer back, noticing an older doctor step into the room. His gray hair is slicked back and his glasses nearly falling off his nose, this is Dr. Achen. He has been the one observing and taking care of Wiress for the past couple of days. "You talking about me dear?" he asked, walking into his room with his clipboard, he looks down at me, "it is wonderful Beetee that you are here. I was just about to give Wiress the news."

"What news?" I question quickly, peering over at Wiress and the doctor. They obviously knew something that I did not know, which made me upset.

"She is two months pregnant," the doctor smiled.

"We are…" Wiress looks down at her building stomach, "that is why…"

"That is why you were sick, but the fever…" I trail off.

"Was from when she got a cold. It just got really high a couple of days later," the doctor explains, "she was feeling sick within the last month. However, you just got back recently from the games. That is why you never noticed; she did not know what was going on. "

I nod my head, "so we are going to be parents."

Dr. Achen nods, "you want the more news?"

"Yes!" Wiress seems to be wide eyed, and her body was aching in anticipation.

"You are having twins," he smiles, "congratulations."

I see Wiress put her hand on top of her stomach. She smiles at me and whispers, "I am sorry…"

"Why would you be sorry? I am so happy right now," I reassure her, "I just wanted you to tell me earlier."

"Okay…" she smiles.

"Wiress, you are going to be able to leave today. I have officially signed you out," the doctor tells us before giving a short goodbye and heading out of the room. Wiress gets out of the bed and gets dressed, and grabs her bag and my hand. She looks perfect, even with child. This has been the light at the end of my tunnel, this news changes everything; I am going to be a father.

"You never…?" she asked, looking up at me.

I shake my head, "I never noticed that you were pregnant. I am sorry."

"It is fine…" Wiress reminds me, looking straight at the door in the waiting room.

"It is raining," I remind her, "let me go get the car. Just stay right here, love." She stands under the cover that covered the hospital. I open my umbrella and start heading towards the car in the parking lot. There were puddles forming in the potholes in the blacktop. You could see the rain drops create little ripples in the water. I find my little black car in the middle of the doctor parking. I close my umbrella and quickly step in, throwing my friend for the past couple of days into the backseat. I put the key in the ignition and pull up to Wiress.

"_Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage."__  
__―__Lao Tzu_

Wiress was lying down on the couch, cover by a wool blanket that I got from my mother. She had hot coco and was staring at her baby bump. She whispers to it, tell the twins that she loves them so much. I could not help but smile as much as I could; it was a wonderful thing that was happening to us. She was only four months pregnant, and well was looking as radiant as always. It also was the first time that she actually felt good about herself.

"Hello, love," I smile at Wiress, going over and sitting by her and speaking to her stomach, "hello, my lovely children."

She looks up at me, a grin covers her face and whispers, "they kicked."

"Really?" I rub her building middle, "you guys fighters?"

Wiress laughs, "I went…"

"To your ultrasound. Did you figure out the sex of the babies yet?" I ask her, leaning over and kissing her cheek.

She nods, "boy and girl."

I could not help smiling. It was always want the two of us wanted, a boy and girl, "we can start thinking of names."

"Alexandra," Wiress looks up at me.

I peer over at her, "Alexandra, what?"

"The girl's name," she explains to me, "I want it to be that…"

"How about the boy?" I fall back, peering into her gray eyes and itching my hand into my pocket.

"I do not know," Wiress looks down at her children and smiles, "how about…"

"Alexander," I kiss her on the lips to cut her off, "it would be cute to have the boy and girl version of name in use."

She nods, "I love…"

"You love it. Then I am extremely happy," I grin and take the box out my pocket and lay it to the side.

"How was…?" Wiress peers up and towards the wall.

"My day?" I smile, "the usual, boring and filled with meetings. I have been itching out to get out all day. I wanted to go to your ultrasound; however, my boss was nagging me for not having any good inventions for the past couple of days. I am sorry, dear."

"It is fine," she waves that fact off and lays her hot chocolate to the side and kisses me right dab on the lips. I kiss her back and put my hand on her shoulder. We keep at this for a couple of minutes before I let go. I just smile at her, she did not know what my plans were, but I had some.

"I want to know how you day went love," I whisper to her, looking her gray orbs.

"Fine…" she smiles rubbing her belly and whispering, "hello Alex and Alex."

I cannot help from laughing, I go up to her baby bump and whisper, "I cannot wait to see you Alexandra and Alexander. You promise me that you will kick when I am around."

Wiress laughs, "daddy loves you."

"Mommy loves you, too," I smile and lean up to kiss her again. I move a black strand of hair out of her face and grab onto the box, "Wiress I have something to give you and ask you."

Her head springs up, "what?"

I pull up to the box so she can see, "Wiress I have loved you for years. You have been the light to my eyes, the apple to my tree, the sun to my sky. I never thought I would find love with someone. Well, I did, and she is the most wonderful woman in the world. I want you to be in my life forever. We already are going to start a family with Alexandra and Alexander. It would be great if we were married before our children come into the world. So, Wiress, will you marry me?" I open the box where the ring is and smile at her. The ring was her birthstone, topaz.

I could see her eyes widen, and the tears of joy run down her face, she tries to choke out words, but she cannot do it. Eventually she is able to, "y-yes." I smile and put the ring on the appropriate finger and kiss her on the lips. She throws her arms around my body. It was the best day, and new start, of my life.

**Author's Note: Well I am so sorry guys that I did not update this sooner. The thing is, I had about fifteen ways to go with this story. I could not pick one, so yeah. Thank you so much for reading this, reviewing this, favouriting this. All of the above. You fans make me so happy and want to continue to write this story. I did want to tell you though, you can view my profile for updates. I will post when I am close to posting a new chapter and whats not. Well then again, thank you so much. I hope those of you that live in the US had a great Fourth of July. **


End file.
